


Don't You Dare Put A Ring On Her Finger!

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien chooses, Angst, Comfort, Crying, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Interrupted Wedding, Kissing, Romance, Wedding Day, calling off a wedding, coming clean, outing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Marinette watched Alya put the veil over Kagami's face. Her heart aches and she can barely handle it. She excuses herself to leave before she makes it obvious that she is in tears. On the way to the restroom, she runs into Adrien. Her body moves without meaning to and she finds herself reaching out and grabbing his sleeve to stop him from leaving to finish getting ready. And before she knows it... the words, "Please don't marry her." are falling from her mouth.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 188





	Don't You Dare Put A Ring On Her Finger!

**Author's Note:**

> **I heard the song, Ring by Phoebe Ryan and this started to write itself. I gave in to the plot bunnies and wrote it.**

Marinette pretended to smile as she watched Alya lower Kagami’s veil. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her mermaid styled white dress. Kagami spun and smiled at Marinette, who was currently holding her bouquet of reddish-orange tiger lilies.

“Do you think Adrien will like this dress? I wasn’t sure if I should go with a traditional Japanese wedding or not.” Kagami played with the skirt of her dress. 

“Yeah. Yeah he’ll-” Marinette took a deep breath and nodded at her. “He’ll love it.” 

“I can’t believe I’m marrying my soulmate. We are just- just so similar.” Kagami turned back to the mirror and Alya watched Marinette spin around and cover her mouth as she tried to hide the sobbing sound that spilled from her lips. “Are you okay, Marinette?”

“Yeah- yeah. I just need some water.” Marinette passed Alya the bouquet and made her way out of the room. 

She shut the door behind her and tried to run as fast as she could to the bathroom to hide. On the way she stopped to see a man with golden hair facing away from her. Her heart caught in her throat as Nino told him he had five more minutes. She wanted to fall to her knees and sob harder as her heart was split in two. 

Marinette had never told him how she felt. Had always been the good friend that supported him no matter what he did. She watched as the groomsmen got ready to walk. 

“I gotta finish getting ready before I have to wait at the end of that aisle. Thanks dude.” Adrien fist bumped Nino and began to walk away. 

Marinette didn’t know what she was doing. She had no idea why her feet were moving or why she was reaching out for Adrien. Why she was suddenly grabbing his sleeve and tugging him back. 

Adrien slowly turned to face her with a shocked expression. “Marinette? What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Kagami?” 

Marinette pressed her lips into a thin line and shook her head as she held his sleeve in both of her hands. “I-” 

“What’s wrong?” Adrien touched along her jawline and raised her broken gaze up to his concerned one. “Why are you crying?” 

“I- Don’t you dare put a ring on her finger.” Marinette muttered beneath her breath as she looked down at his black italian leather shoes. 

“I’m sorry?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her. 

“You’re making a huge mistake picking her.” Marinette muttered again as more tears fell down her cheeks. It hurt to say and it was embarrassing. She was so embarrassed to be choosing now to dissuade him.

Adrien looked around them and smiled at his father before placing his hand on her lower back and leading her out of the venue to the little sitting area outside. He sat down on the stone bench with Marinette and watched her tremble and sniff. 

“Hey.” Adrien brushed her bangs from in front of her eyes. “Talk to me. What is this about?” 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Marinette peered up and tried to stop the tears from causing more mascara to run down her cheeks.

“Don’t apologize. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Adrien touched her face and wiped the mascara from beneath her cheeks. “You’re gonna ruin your pretty makeup.” 

“I don’t care about make-up.” Marinette flung his hands away and stared at his gorgeous black tux. At the bright red vest that had a black silk tie tucked into it. How his hair was short on the sides and longer on top. At how the red tiger lily pinned to his lapel looked like fire. “I-” 

Adrien pulled up a sleeve to look at his silver watch. “I have two minutes until I have to get moving, Marinette.” 

“Please don’t marry her.” Marinette whined as she played with her red dress. 

“Don’t marry Kagami?” Adrien was shocked at her words and he made her look up at him again. “Why? Why are you saying this?” 

“Because…” Marinette’s voice came out in a whine as she sobbed. “Because I’ve loved you for so damn long. Since lycee. Since after you apologized about the gum on my chair, Adrien. I- I’ve been so scared. I wanted you to be happy. I- You looked so happy with her. So- so I let you be happy.” 

“Mari…” Adrien swallowed hard as his heart pounded in his chest. “Mari.” 

“What?” Marinette looked up at him and noticed the panicked look in his eyes. 

“I- I always told myself if you had told me you liked me? I’d end it. I’d call off the relationship with Kagami. I’d-” Adrien ran his hand through his hair. “Fuck. But Mari… it’s…” He looked at his watch again. “I’m a minute from walking down that aisle. Why did you- why did you wait?” It was his time to break. His time to feel the massive ache in his heart. 

“I- I’m sorry!” Marinette burst into loud sobs and Adrien groaned as Nino came outside to them. 

“Woah! Um… they’re starting.” Nino pointed over his shoulder towards the inside area. 

“Stall them.” Adrien could only speak two words that shocked Nino to his core. 

“I’m sorry, dude. What?” Nino looked between them and got even more confused. 

“I  _ said _ …” Adrien peered up at him with swollen red eyes. “... STALL THEM.” 

“Got it. I’ll just-” Nino backed up awkwardly as he pointed behind him. “Yeah. Got it.”

“Why did you choose now?” Adrien took her hands from her lap and shook them in his, demanding an answer. 

“I was scared!” Marinette burst out and glared at him. “I didn’t want to mess things up! I didn’t want to ruin your happiness!” 

“THERE IS NO HAPPINESS WITHOUT YOU! I SETTLED!” Suddenly all eyes were on them and Adrien awkwardly smiled as he stood up and led her further out into the garden.

Marinette was still shocked by his words as he tugged her through the topiaries. “You- You settled?” 

Adrien stopped and groaned as he gripped his hair and brought his hands down to smack his thighs. “YES! I SETTLED! ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY?” 

“I- But why didn’t you make a move then? Why didn’t- why didn’t you ask me out?” Marinette shoved him in the chest and he stumbled backwards. 

“Because… I- I didn’t want you to- I didn’t want to lose you as a friend. You’re my best friend, Mari. My very best friend. I couldn’t lose you. And I was afraid- afraid that- that dating would change it. Change this!” Adrien stuck his index finger up and gestured between them. “I LOVE this. What we have going? I love it. I love that you know what I’m thinking. Feeling? I love that you can make me laugh when my day is shitty. I love that you can make me smile when I have long photoshoot days. And I  _ love _ coming home to your voice when I call you from my bed.” 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s too late.” Marinette started to walk back towards the sitting area and Adrien grabbed her wrist, pulling her back against him. 

He wrapped his arms around her as the wind picked up and made her skirt flutter away from them. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he held her. “My father wanted me to marry Kagami. He set this up and it had been planned since lycee. My father signed a contract with her mother. It was against my control, but I was prepared to fight if you told me you wanted me. But you never did. I had hoped that when we got ice cream at Andre’s that you would have chosen the one that resembled you. I was hoping that you would, but…” 

“I wanted you to be happy. I wanted Kagami to be happy. I’m sorry. Sorry.” Marinette began to shake in his arms as she burst out into tears again. 

“That’s your one flaw.” Adrien sighed as he pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder and turned her around to face him. He fixed her hair as the wind messed with it. “You are too nice. You sacrifice your happiness for others. See the good in everyone, despite if they are bad people.” 

Marinette’s lips trembled as she got even more sad. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s not a bad quality to have. It’s just- it means you get hurt more than others when you fall. I’m- I’m going in there and calling it off.” Adrien held her face in his hands as she looked down. She couldn’t look him in the eye, not now. 

“No. You can’t…” Marinette suddenly clung to his wrists. 

“Stop. Mari, just- stop.” Adrien pressed a kiss against her forehead and pressed his against hers as he sighed. “It’s not your decision. It’s mine. I want this. Stay here. You don’t need to see this.” 

“Adrien… wait!” Marinette called after him, but he was already walking away across the grass to the sitting area where Nino was standing with his hands up. 

She watched Adrien shake his head with his hands in his pockets and Nino looked past him at her with a saddened expression. She chewed on her index finger as she sat down on a marble bench and brought her knees up to her chest. 

***

Kagami jumped as the door opened to reveal a disgruntled Adrien. His hair was disheveled and a mess. She ran up to him and began to fix his hair. “Your hair is all messed up. Are you alright?” She touched his face and ran her thumbs beneath his bloodshot eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah. Look I- I need you to sit down.” Adrien sighed as he grabbed her wrists and dropped her hands down at her hips. 

“What is it? We’re supposed to be walking down the aisle. Why did you put a hold on it?” Kagami swallowed hard as her heart began to twist in her chest. 

Alya looked around herself to notice that Marinette wasn’t with them. That she was still gone. She gasped and covered her mouth before she took off out of the room. 

“I know we are.” Adrien held her hands in her lap as he tried to find the words to make her understand. “You-” 

Kagami searched from one of his eyes to the other as he kept his gaze down. “What-” 

“You remember how we were… how your mother signed you away to me?” Adrien looked up and caught her worried gaze. 

“Yes? And you told me that you were excited about it.” Kagami’s eyes burned with unshed tears. She swallowed hard as he looked away again. 

“I know. I know. Just- let me finish.” Adrien squeezed her hands. “How our families wanted us to be together?” 

“Adrien… Agreste if you are even contemplating getting cold feet so help me GOD!” Kagami ripped her hands away from him as anger shot through her. Hot angry tears poured down her cheeks as she stood up with clenched teeth. “NO! I WON’T LET YOU!” 

“Kagami…” Adrien peered up at her as she backed away from him. 

“YOU DON’T GET TO RUIN THIS FOR ME! YOU DON’T GET TO TAKE BACK YOUR PROPOSAL! YOU PROMISED TO LOVE ME UNTIL THE END OF TIME! YOU PROMISED- PROMISED TO PRO-TECT ME!” Kagami gestured with her finger at him in her anger. “YOU PROMISED, AGRESTE!”

“I know what I promised and I’m sorry.” Adrien stayed where he was and didn’t even bother getting up. “But I also know… that I never felt- felt how you do about me.” 

“WHAT?” Kagami placed her hands on her hips and bent forward. “I’m sorry! RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN?”

“I never saw you as my soulmate. I never saw you as my best friend. I never saw a future with you. Not a real one. I- I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you. I had hoped to end this sooner.” Adrien swallowed hard as he watched her grow more and more angry. 

“What is this ridiculous thing that I am hearing?” Gabriel burst into the room and Adrien jumped. 

“HE is trying to leave ME! SAYS HE NEVER HAD REAL FEELINGS FOR ME! WHICH I CANNOT EVEN FATHOM WHAT BROUGHT THIS REVELATION ON! AND ON THIS DAY OF ALL DAYS! UGH!” Kagami flung her hand towards Adrien and Gabriel flashed a glance at him. 

“Is this true, son?” Gabriel watched his son bring his head into his hands with his elbows pressed into his thighs. 

“Yes.” Adrien sighed and Gabriel became irritated as Kagami’s mother barged in next. 

“What is this that I am hearing?” Kagami’s mother hit her bamboo shinai against the ground in anger. 

“He doesn’t want me anymore. If ever!” Kagami was reduced to tears and her voice came out weak as she held her upper arm in her hand. 

“I don’t.” Adrien peered up at his father with tears going down his cheeks. “I didn’t want this to happen. I didn’t want to hurt anyone. I- I’m sorry, father. I’m sorry Kagami. I’m so sorry, Ms. Tsurugi. But- but I can’t marry your daughter. She deserves to be loved and I- I can’t give her that.” 

“Adrien. Watch what you say.” Gabriel spoke under his breath as anger boiled in his veins. 

“I’m sorry, father. But I can’t marry someone that I don’t love. I can’t marry someone because a paper tells me to. I can’t hurt her like that. I want Kagami to be with someone who can give her their whole heart and- and I can’t do that for her.” Adrien stood up and walked past them all. He undid his tie and ripped it from the collar of his shirt, letting it fall to the ground. 

***

“Girl… what did you do?” Alya sat with Marinette and brushed her hair away from her eyes. 

“I- I finally told Adrien how I felt.” Marinette sobbed and Alya shook her head. 

“Hell of a time to do it, girl!” Alya sighed and grabbed her best friend to pull against her chest, hugging her. “Hell of a time to.” 

“I know… I’m a terrible person.” Marinette burst out sobbing against Alya’s chest. 

“Shh… you’re not a terrible person. I should kn-” Alya peered up to see Adrien standing in front of them with his vest undone and two buttons of his shirt loose. “I’m going to go see if Nino needs any help.” 

“Alya… please don’t- don’t leave me…” Marinette gripped at Alya’s red dress as she sobbed. 

“Mari?” Adrien’s voice came out soft as he sat down on the other side of her. “Mari?” 

“I’m an awful person.” Marinette sobbed and pulled away from Alya to sob into his shirt, gripping onto his lapels. 

“You’re not an awful person.” Adrien yanked her into his lap and held her. “You’re an amazing person. Just your timing could be better is all.” 

Marinette sobbed more against his chest as she breathed in his fresh scented cologne. She could hear his heartbeat against her ear as he held her. Felt his chest rise and fall with each breath. “My timing is awful.” 

“It really is.” Adrien softly laughed against her hair as he pressed his lips against it. 

“I’m sorry I ruined your wedding.” Marinette wiped her eyes as she pulled away from his chest. 

“You didn’t ruin it.” Adrien helped to fix her make-up. 

“Don’t lie! You’re a terrible liar!” Marinette slapped his chest, causing him to choke and laugh.

“Alright, fine. You did ruin it, but it’s okay.” Adrien laughed and rubbed where she had hit him. 

“It’s not. Kagami has to be in pieces right now because of me. And your father? Oh my God, YOUR FATHER!” Marinette flung her hands up in a panic before she shoved her head against his chest again and groaned. 

“Um… yeah. Yep. She’s upset and he’s… not handling it too well.” Adrien smiled a shit eating grin as he held her and ran his nails up and down her spine. 

“See? I broke everyone. Your father probably HATES me!” Marinette sobbed and Adrien snorted. 

“Princess? My father has no idea this has anything to do with you right now. Everyone is blaming me.” Adrien softly laughed and groaned as she suddenly punched him in the chest. “Ow.” 

“That’s somehow worse!” Marinette squealed as she flattened her hand out over the spot she had hit.

“Not to me. I’d rather be blamed than you.” Adrien took her hand that had just punched him and brought it to his soft lips, grazing them against her knuckles. “I would rather you be seen as the amazing woman that you are. I’d take a thousand bullets for you. Plus it’s not right for me to marry someone that I don’t love. To live a life where I can’t give her everything that she needed. She deserves someone that will love her unconditionally and fully.” 

Marinette nuzzled her face against his chest as he placed gentle kisses along her knuckles. “I don’t want you to take the blame. I don’t want your father to be more angry with you.” 

“He’ll get over it. Always does.” Adrien lowered her hand and touched her chin as she pulled away from his chest to peer up into his warm gaze. “The point is… I love you. More than the stars in the whole Universe and I want you. Not Kagami, not my father, and not anyone else in this whole entire world. There is only one girl for me and she’s right in front of me.” 

Marinette let more tears fall as he leaned down to capture her lips with his own in a soft kiss. She sniffed as she trembled and got lost in his kiss.

***

A man with teal tipped dark hair walked up to Kagami, who was busy crying at the bar in the reception hall. He pulled his guitar into his lap as he sat down beside her on a stool. He watched her slowly swirl a glass in her hand with something in it. 

“Looks like someone had a bad day. I have the perfect song to make you feel better.” The man began to play a sweet melody and she peered up at him with a broken expression. 

She sniffed and got lost in the sweet tone as he played for her. The music slowly came to a stop and he held out his hand. “The names, Luka. How about yours?”

Kagami got lost in his gaze as her lips parted and her heart leaped up her throat. “Ka- Kagami.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Kagami.” Luka warmly smiled at her as he ordered her another drink since her’s was getting empty. 

**Song that inspired this:**

[ **Ring by Phoebe Ryan** ](https://youtu.be/IsxkUCmsDiI)


End file.
